


Going Home

by Team_Cap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, homework prompt fic, it'll be explained in the author's notes why i decided to publish this, one-shot/ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Hiro tries to take Baymax home after being attacked by the man in a Kabuki Mask.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This came out randomly. I was taking an online class and one of my homework was to write a fanfic of a book or a movie. I chose one of my all-time favourite Disney movies, Big Hero 6. So the homework prompt goes like this.
> 
>  
> 
> **"Choose a book or film that you have recently enjoyed, or select a story from mythology. Identify the core desire, need, or ambition in at least TWO main characters in the book/film/myth. (Cinderella: Need to be loved for who she really is. Prince: Need to be loved for who he really is.) Write one paragraph to familiarize your reader with your chosen characters. Then, create a new, original character and fit that person into your story (A second, compelling woman joins the Prince and Cinderella at the ball.) Let us see all of your characters in a social situation and craft a short scene. (Cinderella, the Prince and The New Woman are all having a drink on the terrace. Cinderella thinks she has found a new friend. The Prince is jealous. The New Woman is a flirt.) Be sure to include telling details. Your scene should not exceed 400 words, and the introductory paragraph does not count towards the word count."**
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah. Those are all. My classmates liked this so I have to publish it here. Yes, there will be an OC.

* * *

Hiro knew the best way to get Baymax home quickly was to get a ride. The problem was that he left his wallet at home, so he was forced to walk Baymax without getting into trouble. The robot was wobbly. Each step it took was clumsy that Hiro had to drape its arm around his shoulder to balance itself. He sighed, as Baymax swayed again from the step it took.

It felt like he was carrying a drunk person with him.

"That's one messed up robot, kid."

Hiro flinched, turning around to find the source of the voice. He gulped. Baymax was still screaming a 'weee', prompting the boy to hiss at his robot companion. "Shh, Baymax. People are looking at us."

"Busted robot, ain't it?" the man asked. He seemed to be in his 30s with a round face, brown eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

Hiro nodded. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "I'm trying to take him home and recharge him."

"How far is your place from here?"

"Umm..." Hiro bit his lip. "P-Probably 15 minutes from here?"

The man grumbled, grabbing Baymax's arm and draped it on his shoulders. "Go. I'll hold your bot for ya."

"B-But—"

"It's okay, kid. It looked like you needed help anyway," the man intervened, and Hiro just looked at him, hesitating if he should do what this man said.

He didn't understand why this man decided to help him. He could just look at them then leave them alone like every person they encountered on this street. He took a deep breath. This simple act reminded him of his late brother, Tadashi. His heart ached just by remembering him.

"S-Sure, sir," Hiro replied quietly. He stood beside Baymax and patted the robot. "It's at Lucky Cat Café. Straight from here."

"Gotcha," the man nodded and followed Hiro.

"I will scan you know scan complete!" Baymax exclaimed, worrying Hiro further. The man just chuckled.

"Really now?"

"Healthcare!"

"A nurse bot? Sounds amazin'. Your creator must be a good person then."

"Yeah," Hiro mumbled, listening to their conversation. "He was."

Baymax kept on blabbering about healthcare stuff throughout their walk while Hiro and the man listened to it. When they arrived at the café, Hiro offered him to stay but the man shook his head. He patted Hiro before smiling.

"That's a good bot you got there. Take care of it."

Hiro bit his lip and nodded. He would. It was his brother's creation, after all.

The man smiled at the boy and turned around. But before he could take another step, Hiro called him.

"S-Sir, what's your name? Why did you help me?"

The man smiled, looking at the lad. "Satoshi," he responded then shrugged. "I thought you needed help. Someone has to help you even if people think you can take care of it. A little goes a long way."


End file.
